Участник:Яма Сэки/список
.hack//GIFT * Манга:.hack//Legend of the Twilight * .hack//Liminality * .hack//Roots * .hack//SIGN * Манга:+Anima * Манга:×××Horikku * Манга:009-1 * Манга:07-Ghost * Манга:1+2=Paradise * 11 глаз * Манга:3×3 Eyes * 8 Man * Abenobashi Mahou Shoutengai * Absolute Boy * Accel World: Ginyoku no Kakusei * Аниме:Accel World * Ранобэ:Accel World * Манга:Adventure Kid * Adventures of the Little Mermaid * Ai Mai Mi! Sutoroberī Eggu * Ai no Wakakusa Monogatari * Манга:Ai Shite Knight * Ai Shoujo Pollyanna Monogatari * Манга:Ai Tenshi Densetsu Wedingu Pīchi * Air * Манга:Air Gear * Air master * Akai Kodan Zillion * Манга:Aki Sora * Ранобэ:Akikan! * Манга:Akira * Манга:All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku * Amnesia * Android Kikaider * Манга:Angel Beats! * Angel’s Egg * Angelique * Ранобэ:Another * Anpanman * Ao no Ekusoshisuto * Манга:Apocalypse Zero * Arcana Famiglia * Armitage III * Манга:Astro Boy * Avenger * Ayakashi: Samurai Horror Tales * Ayu Mayu Gekijou * Манга:B-gata H-kei * Аниме:Bakuman * Манга:Bakuman * Аниме:Bakumatsu Kikansetsu Irohanihoheto * Манга:Bamboo Blade * Аниме:Banner of the Stars * Манга:Basara * Аниме:Basquash! * Манга:Bastard!! * Манга:Battle Angel * Аниме:Battle Programmer Shirase * Beelzebub * Ben-To * Bible Black * Манга:Big Order * Манга:Birdy the Mighty * Манга:Black Cat * Манга:Black Jack * Манга:Black Magic M-66 * Аниме:Black Rock Shooter * Аниме:Blood-C * Аниме:Blood Lad * Манга:Blood Lad * Аниме:Blood: The Last Vampire * Аниме:Blue Gender * Манга:Blue Sonnet * Манга:Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo * Манга:Bokurano * Аниме:Boogiepop Phantom * Аниме:Bottle Fairy * Аниме:Bousou Kagaku Series Wandaba Style * Манга:Break Blade * Ранобэ:Brothers Conflict * Аниме:Bubblegum Crisis * Аниме:Burn Up Excess * Аниме:Burn Up Scramble * Аниме:Burn Up W * Аниме:Burn Up! * Манга:Buso Renkin * Манга:Buttobi!! CPU * Аниме:C * Ранобэ:C³ * Манга:Candidate for Goddess * Аниме:Captain Future * Манга:Captain Tsubasa * Манга:Cardcaptor Sakura * Манга:Cat’s Eye * Манга:Ceres, Celestial Legend * Chaos;Head * Аниме:Chaos;Head * Манга:Cheeky Angel * Манга:Chi’s Sweet Home * Манга:Chibi Maruko-chan * Аниме:Chicchana Yukitsukai Sugar * Манга:Chihayafuru * Аниме:Chikyuu Shoujo Arjuna * Манга:Chōjin Densetsu Urotsukidoji * Манга:Chu-Bra!! * Аниме:Chuunibyou Demo Koi ga Shitai! * Ранобэ:Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai! * Манга:City Hunter * Манга:CLAMP School Detectives * Манга:Claymore * Манга:Clover (CLAMP) * Манга:Clover (Торико Тия) * Аниме:Code Geass/Персонажи * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion: Lost Colors * Аниме:Code Geass * Манга:Codename: Sailor V * Comic Party * Аниме:Cosplay Complex * Манга:Crayon Shin-chan * Crest of the Stars * Манга:Cromartie High School * Манга:Crying Freeman * Cutey Honey * Cyber City Oedo 808 * D.C.: Da Capo * Манга:D.Gray-man * Манга:D.N.Angel * D: Жажда крови * D: Охотник на вампиров * Манга:Daa! Daa! Daa! * Dai Mahou Touge * Damekko Doubutsu * Dance in the Vampire Bund * Аниме:Danganronpa * Darkside Blues * Darosu * DearS * Манга:Death Note * Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z * Dennou Coil * Denpa teki na Kanojo * Аниме:Detective Conan * Манга:Detoroito Metaru Citi * Devil Hunter Yohko * Devil Lady * Аниме:Devil May Cry * Devilman * Манга:Di Gi Charat * Аниме:Digimon Adventure * Digimon Xros Wars * Ранобэ:Dirty Pair * Манга:DNA² * Манга:Dominion: Tank Police * Манга:Doraemon * Манга:Doujin Work * Манга:Dragon Ball * Ранобэ:Dragon Crisis! * Манга:Dragon Drive * Манга:Dragon Half * Аниме:Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure * Манга:Duel Masters * Ранобэ:Durarara!! * Манга:E’s * Манга:Earthian * Манга:Eat-Man * Ef: A Fairy Tale of the Two * Манга:Eikoku Koi Monogatari Emma * Аниме:El Cazador * Аниме:El Hazard — The Magnificent World * Манга:Erementar Gerad * Аниме:Ergo Proxy * Esukafurōne * Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone * Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance * Манга:Excel Saga * Аниме:F3 * Аниме:Fafner * Аниме:Fairy Tail * Fantastic Children * Fate/stay night * Fate/Zero * Figure 17 * Final Approach * Final Fantasy II Muma no Meikyū * Final Fantasy VII On the Way to a Smile: Case of Denzel * Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children * Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children/Персонажи * Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within * Fire Tripper * Fist of the North Star * Аниме:Flanders no Inu * FLCL * Flying Phantom Ship * Аниме:Free! * Fruits Basket * Full Metal Panic! * Full Moon wo Sagashite * Furusato Japan * Fushigi Yugi * Futakoi * Gad Guard * Gakuen Alice * Gakuen Mokushiroku: High School of the Dead * Galaxy Angel * Gallery Fake * Gantz * Gasaraki * Gate Keepers * Gedo Senki * GeGeGe no Kitarou * Genesis Climber Mospeada * Манга:Genshiken Nidaime * Манга:Gensomaden Saiyuki * Gestalt * Аниме:Gin-iro no Kami no Agito * Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu * Ранобэ:Gosick * Gungrave * H2O: Footprints in the Sand * Haha wo Tazunete Sanzen Ri * Haibane Renmei * Ранобэ:Haiyore! Nyaruko-san * Манга:Hajimete no Aku * Ранобэ:Hanbun no Tsuki ga Noboru Sora * Аниме:Hand Maid May * Манга:Happy Lesson * Happy World! * Harbor Light Monogatari: Fashion Lala yori * Аниме:Haré+Guu * Haru wo Daiteita * Аниме:Hataraku Maou-sama! * Ранобэ:Hataraku Maou-sama! * Манга:Hayate no gotoku! * Манга:He Is My Master * Аниме:Heavy Metal L-Gaim * Аниме:Heidi, Girl of the Alps * Манга:Hen Koi - The After School Diary * Ранобэ:Hentai Ouji to Warawanai Neko. * High School DxD * Аниме:High School DxD New * Аниме:High School DxD * Манга:Highschool of the Dead * Higurashi no Naku Koro ni * Hikaru no Go * Манга:Hikaru no Go * Himitsu no Akko-chan * Манга:Hoissuru! * Манга:Honey and Clover * Манга:Honoo no Tenkousei * Аниме:Hoshi no Kaabii * Hoshi no Koe * Hoshi wo Ou Kodomo * Hoshizora e Kakaru Hashi * Hotaru no Haka * Hotarubi no Mori e * Hunter × Hunter * Аниме:Hunter × Hunter * Манга:Hyper Police * Аниме:Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou * Ранобэ:Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou * Манга:Ichigo 100% * Аниме:Idolmaster: Xenoglossia * Манга:Iketeru Futari * Аниме:Ikki Tousen * Аниме:Ikkitousen: Dragon Destiny * Манга:Initial D * Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem * Аниме:Inu to Hasami wa Tsukaiyou * Ранобэ:Inu to Hasami wa Tsukaiyou * Манга:InuYasha * Ранобэ:Iriya no Sora, UFO no Natsu * Аниме:IS(Infinite Stratos) * Isekai no Seikishi Monogatari * Itsuka Tenma no Kuro Usagi * Аниме:Ixion Saga DT * Манга:Jigoku Sensei Nube * Jikuu Tantei Genshi-kun * Jin-Roh * Манга:JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure * Манга:Jormungand * Манга:Junjou Romantica * Juuni Kokki * Манга:Jyu Oh Sei * Манга:K-On! * Аниме:K Project * Манга:K: Memory of Red * Манга:K: Stray Dog Story * Аниме:Kaba Totto * Аниме:Kagaku Ninjatai Gatchaman * Kage Kara Mamoru! * Kai Doh Maru * Манга:Kaibutsu Ōjo * Манга:Kaichou wa Maid-sama! * Манга:Kaikan Phrase * Kakurenbo * Аниме:Kaleido Star * Аниме:Kami nomi zo Shiru Sekai: 4-nin to Idol * Аниме:Kami nomi zo Shiru Sekai: Megami Hen * Аниме:Kami nomi zo Shiru Sekai: Tenri Hen * Аниме:Kamichu! * Манга:Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne * Манга:Kamisama Hajimemashita * Ранобэ:Kamisama no Inai Nichiyoubi * Манга:Kannagi * Манга:Kannazuki no Miko * Kanojo to Kanojo no Neko * Kanon * Kara no Kyoukai * Аниме:Karas * Манга:Kare Kano * Аниме:Karin * Манга:Kashimashi: Girl Meets Girl * Ранобэ:Kaze no Stigma * Kaze wo Mita Shonen * Аниме:Kazemakase Tsukikage Ran * Манга:Kekkaishi * Аниме:Kiddy Grade * Аниме:Kidou Senkan Nadesico * Kikou Kantai Dairugger XV * Аниме:Kimagure Orange Road * Kimi ga Nozomu Eien * Kimi ni Todoke * Ранобэ:Kino no Tabi * Манга:Kiss×sis * Kizuna * Аниме:Koala Boi Kokki * Манга:Kobato * Манга:Kodocha * Манга:Kodomo no Jikan * Kogepan * Манга:Kokoro Toshokan * Манга:Koneko Pancake * Аниме:Kono Naka ni Hitori, Imouto ga Iru! * Ранобэ:Kono Naka ni Hitori, Imouto ga Iru! * Аниме:Kore wa Zombie Desu ka? * Ранобэ:Kore wa Zombie Desu ka? * Манга:Kotetsu Tenshi Kurumi * Аниме:Kumo no Mukou Yakusoku no Basho * Kumo to Tulip * Манга:Kurogane Communication * Kuroko no Basuke * Манга:Kuroshitsuji * Манга:Kurozuka * Аниме:Kyattō Ninden Teyandee * Ранобэ:Kyo Kara Maoh! * Манга:Kyo no Gononi * Манга:La Blue Girl * Манга:Lady!! * Аниме:Last Exile * Last Order: Final Fantasy VII * Le Portrait de Petit Cossette * Legend of Himiko * Манга:Level C * Манга:Level E * Ранобэ:Lost Universe * Манга:Love Hina * Манга:Loveless * Манга:Lucky Star * Lupin III * Ранобэ:Maburaho * Macross 7 * Аниме:Macross Frontier * Macross Plus * Аниме:Madlax * Maetel Legend * Манга:Magi The Labyrinth of Magic * Манга:Magic Knight Rayearth * Аниме:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A’s * Аниме:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Strikers * Аниме:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha * Magical Nyan Nyan Taruto * Аниме:Mahha GōGōGō * Аниме:Maho no Tenshi Creamy Mami * Mahoraba * Mahoromatic * Аниме:Mahou no Stage Fancy Lala * Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica * Манга:Mahou Tsukai ni Taisetsu na Koto * Аниме:Mai-HiME * Аниме:Mai-Otome * Манга:Maison Ikkoku * Majo no Takkyubin * Аниме:Majokko Megu-chan * Majokko Tickle * Major * Ранобэ:Makai Ōji: Devils and Realist * Аниме:Makai Senki Disgaea * Манга:Maken-ki! * Аниме:Mama wa Shogaku Yonensei * Манга:Maria†Holic * Манга:Marmalade Boy * Marvel Anime * Mashiroiro Symphony * Манга:Master Keaton * Аниме:Mayo Chiki! * Аниме:Meiken Lassie * Манга:Mimi wo Sumaseba * Mirai Shōnen Konan * Ранобэ:Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru Sō Desu yo? * Mononoke * Аниме:Mousou Dairinin * Аниме:Mugen no Ryvius * Аниме:Mushrambo * Манга:Naruto * Natsume Yuujinchou * Negima!: Magister Negi Magi * Манга:Neo Heroic Fantasia Arion * Neon Genesis Evangelion: Girlfriend of Steel * Neon Genesis Evangelion: The End of Evangelion * Аниме:Neon Genesis Evangelion * Манга:Neon Genesis Evangelion * NHK ni Youkoso! * Манга:No Desi Keniti * Аниме:Oban Star-Racers * Манга:Okusama wa Joshikousei * Аниме:Okusama wa Mahou Shoujo * Манга:Omamori Himari * Аниме:Omohide Poro Poro * On Your Mark * Аниме:Onegai My Melody * Аниме:Onegai Teacher * Аниме:Onegai Twins * Манга:Oniisama e… * Манга:Ookiku Furikabutte * Аниме:Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai * Ранобэ:Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai * Аниме:OreShura * Ранобэ:OreShura * Oritsu Uchuugun - Honneamise no Tsubasa * Манга:Oruchuban Ebichu * Аниме:Otaku no Video * Аниме:Otogi Story Tenshi no Shippo * Манга:Otome Youkai Zakuro * Манга:Ou Dorobou Jing * Манга:Ouran Koukou Host Club * Аниме:Outlaw Star * Аниме:Panda! Go, Panda! * Манга:Pandora Hearts * Аниме:Pani Poni Dash! * Аниме:Panti & Sutokkingu with Gātāberuto * Аниме:Paprika * Parade Parade * Манга:Paradise Kiss * Patlabor 2 * Манга:Patlabor * Манга:Peach Girl * Аниме:Perfect Blue * Манга:Pet Shop of Horrors * Манга:Pita Ten * Манга:Planetes * Аниме:Pokеmon * Аниме:Pom Poko * Popotan * Аниме:Porco Ross * Аниме:Princess Arete * Манга:Princess Princess * Princess Rouge * Аниме:Princess Sarah * Аниме:Princess Tutu * Аниме:Psycho-Pass * Puni Puni☆Poemii * Q-Taro * Queen Millennia * RahXephon * Rascal the Raccoon * Rave Master * Манга:Reborn! * Recca no Honoo * Record of Lodoss War * RG Veda * Rizelmine * Robotics;Notes * Аниме:Robotics;Notes * Аниме:Rosario + Vampire * Rozen Maiden * Ruin Explorers * Rune Soldier * Манга:Rurouni Kenshin * Манга:S · A: Special A * Манга:Saint Seiya * Манга:Saishuu Heiki Kanojo * Аниме:Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo * Ранобэ:Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo * Samurai 7 * Аниме:Samurai Champloo * Манга:Samurai Deeper Kyo * Ранобэ:Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School * Sasami-san@Ganbaranai * School Days * Манга:School Rumble/Персонажи * Манга:School Rumble * Аниме:Scrapped Princess * Аниме:Sei Jūshi Bisumarukku * Манга:Sekirei * Аниме:Sengoku Majin GōShōgun * Аниме:Seraphim Call * Аниме:Serial Experiments Lain * Манга:Seto no Hanayome * Ранобэ:Shakugan no Shana * Shaman King * Shamanic Princess * Аниме:Shigofumi * Ранобэ:Shiki * Shin Angyo Onshi * Аниме:Shin Hakkenden * Манга:Shingeki no Kyojin * Аниме:Shining Tears X Wind * Аниме:Shinsekai Yori * Shoujo Kakumei Utena * Shuffle! * Манга:Shugo Chara! * Аниме:Simoun * Манга:Sister Princess * Манга:Sket Dance * Аниме:So Ra No Wo To * Sol Bianca: The Legacy * Аниме:Solty Rei * Аниме:Sonic X * Манга:Sora no Otoshimono * Манга:Soul Eater * Аниме:SoulTaker * Аниме:Sousei no Aquarion * Манга:Space Pirate Captain Harlock * Аниме:Speed Grapher * Манга:Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna * Аниме:Starship Operators * Манга:Steam Detectives * Аниме:Steel Jeeg * Steins;Gate * Steins;Gate: Fuka Ryōiki no Déjà vu * Аниме:Steins;Gate * Манга:Strawberry Marshmallow * Ранобэ:Strawberry Panic! * Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie * Аниме:Suchîmubôi * Манга:Sugar dark * Манга:Sumomomo Momomo * Sunabōzu * Аниме:Super Grand Prix * Манга:Suzuka * Ранобэ:Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu * Sword Art Online: Infinity Moment * Ранобэ:Sword Art Online: Progressive * Аниме:Sword Art Online * Ранобэ:Sword Art Online * Sword of the Stranger * Tactics * Аниме:Tamako Market * Tantei Gakuen Q * Манга:Tegami Bachi * Tekken: The Motion Picture * Tenchi Muyo! * Аниме:Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann * Tenjho Tenge * Аниме:Tenkū no esukafurōne * Аниме:Tenkuu no Shiro Laputa * Манга:Tennis no Oujisama * Аниме:Tenshi ni Narumon! * Манга:Tensi Kinryoku * Texhnolyze * Аниме:The Adventures of Pepero * The Adventures of Tweeny Witches * Аниме:The Big O * Аниме:The Hakkenden * The Irresponsible Captain Tylor * Манга:The Law of Ueki * The Qwaser of Stigmata * Аниме:The Super Dimension Fortress Macross * Манга:The World of Narue * This Ugly and Beautiful World * Those Who Hunt Elves * To Love-Ru * Tokimeki Memorial Only Love * Tokyo Babylon * Tokyo Majin * Tokyo Mew Mew * Манга:Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun * Toshokan Sensou * Touch * Tousho Daimos * Towa no Quon * Аниме:Transformers: Armada * Trigun * Trinity Blood * Trouble Chocolate * True Tears * Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle * Tsukuyomi: Moon Phase * Twilight of the Dark Master * Twin Spica * Манга:Ubel Blatt * Uchouten Kazoku * Аниме:Uchū no suteruvia * Аниме:Uchū Senkan Yamato * Аниме:Uchuu Kyoudai * Манга:UFO Princess Valkyrie * Аниме:UFO Robo Grendizer * Аниме:UG Ultimate Girl * Umi ga Kikoeru * Манга:Umi no Misaki * Umineko no Naku Koro ni * Аниме:Un-Go * Манга:Upotte!! * Манга:Urusei Yatsura * Аниме:Uta Kata * Манга:Utawarerumono * Utsuro no Hako to Zero no Maria * Аниме:Vandoreddo * Venus 5 * Аниме:Voltron * Аниме:W Wish * Аниме:Wakakusa Monogatari yori Wakakusa no Yon Shimai * Аниме:WataMote * Манга:WataMote * Манга:Wild Striker * Аниме:Windaria * Аниме:Witch Hunter Robin * Манга:Wolf’s Rain * Манга:X * Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru. * Манга:Yakitate!! Japan * Манга:Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge * Манга:Yami no Matsuei * Yami to Boushi to Hon no Tabibito * Манга:Yawara! * Манга:Yokohama Kaidashi Kikou * Манга:Yu-Gi-Oh! * Аниме:Yumeria * Манга:Yuu Yuu Hakusho * Аниме:Zambot 3 * Аниме:Zegapain * Аниме:Zetman * Манга:Zetman * Манга:Zetsuai 1989 * Аниме:Zipang * Манга:Zombie Loan * Аниме:Абэнобаси: волшебный торговый квартал * Манга:Адзуманга * Аниме:Адская Девочка * Манга:Ай Май Ми * Аниме:Академия оккультизма * Аниматрица * Манга:Арена Ангелов * Ария - Алая Пуля * Манга:Ария * Манга:Афросамурай * Манга:Бей эйс * Аниме:Бек * Манга:Берсерк * Бледный кокон * Ранобэ:Боец * Ранобэ:Братство чёрной крови * Аниме:Бронированные воины Вотомы * Манга:Брошенный Кролик * Манга:В лесу мерцания светлячков * Манга:Василиск: Манускрипт ниндзя Кога * Аниме:Весна Юности Рока Ли * Ветер по имени Амнезия * Возвращение кота * Волчица и пряности * Аниме:Волчьи дети Амэ и Юки * Манга:Восхитительные дети * Аниме:Время Евы * Герой при заклятом враге * Манга:Гинтама * Аниме:Гран-при * Ранобэ:Давайте сыграем! * Аниме:Девочка, покорившая время * Манга:Детектив оборотень Инаба * Аниме:Детективы Агаты Кристи: Пуаро и Марпл * Манга:Дневник Будущего * Аниме:Доходный дом Иккоку * Манга:Доходный дом Иккоку * Манга:Дух Солнца * Аниме:Жаркое лето * Манга:Завтрашний Джо * Манга:Зона 88 * Манга:Игрушка Лоттэ * Идиоты, Тесты и Призванные Существа * Аниме:Иная ТВ-1 * Аниме:Индекс Волшебства ТВ-1 * Аниме:Индекс Волшебства ТВ-2 * Ранобэ:Индекс Волшебства * Манга:Инопланетяне в школе № 9 * История кошки * Аниме:Кайба * Манга:Киборг 009 * Кланнад * Ранобэ:Клин любви * Клуб "Good Job" * Аниме:Ковбой Бибоп * Манга:Котоура-сан * Манга:Красная шапочка Тятя * Манга:Крестовый поход Хроно * Манга:Крутой учитель Онидзука * Кэнди-Кэнди * Аниме:Легенда о героях Галактики * Аниме:Легенда о насекомом: Пчелка Хатч * Манга:Мастер Муси * Аниме:Мой сосед Тоторо * Ранобэ:Момо, маленькая богиня смерти * Манга:Монстр * Манга:Морская Невеста * Манга:Моя малышка * Манга:Нана * Нанако * Манга:Наруто: Ураганные хроники * Манга:Не приставай ко мне!! * Манга:Не сдавайся! * Аниме:Невиданный цветок * Манга:Нейро Ногами - детектив из Ада * Аниме:Некий Научный Рейлган ТВ-1 * Аниме:Некий Научный Рейлган ТВ-2 * Манга:Нище бог же? * Манга:Нодамэ Кантабиле * Манга:Один на вылет * Аниме:Одному лишь Богу ведомый мир ONA * Аниме:Одному лишь Богу ведомый мир OVA-3 * Аниме:Одному лишь Богу ведомый мир ТВ-1 * Аниме:Одному лишь Богу ведомый мир ТВ-2 * Аниме:Опасная операция * Манга:Падшая с небес: Ангел прихоти * Аниме:Парящий на ветру * Первый отряд * Манга:Первый шаг * Аниме:Передовая полиция ТВ * Манга:Перекрёстная игра * Аниме:Пираты «Чёрной лагуны» * Ранобэ:Плач Асуры * Манга:Под мостом над Аракавой * Подручный Луизы-Нулизы * Аниме:Последняя субмарина * Последняя фантазия: Всемогущий * Последняя фантазия: Легенда кристаллов * Аниме:Потерявшийся герой забрал девицу домой * Аниме:Приключения Гамбы * Приключения Джинга * Аниме:Приключения Питера Пэна * Манга:Принцесса Сахарок * Аниме:Пять сантиметров в секунду * Ранма ½ * Манга:Рыцарь-Вампир * Аниме:Сад слов * Ранобэ:Слушайтесь папу! * Аниме:Слэм-данк * Манга:Слэм-данк * Аниме:Сначала 2 ТВ-1 * Аниме:Сначала 2 ТВ-2 * Сначала OVA-1 * Сначала OVA-2 * Аниме:Сначала ТВ-1 * Аниме:Сначала ТВ-2 * Манга:Стальной алхимик * Манга:Стеклянная маска * Манга:Страна Чудес Смертников * Манга:Странники * Аниме:Сумеречная Дева и Амнезия * Манга:Сумеречная Дева и Амнезия * Аниме:Темнее черного * Манга:Темнее, чем индиго * Манга:Тетрадь дружбы Нацумэ * Ранобэ:Торадора! * Манга:Трогательный комплекс * Манга:Убойный ангел Докуро-чан * Аниме:Унесённые призраками * Манга:Хеллсинг * Манга:Хеталия и страны Оси * Аниме:Ходячий замок * Ранобэ:Хоука * Манга:Чобиты * Шестая зона * Шумиха! * Аниме:Шумиха! ТВ-1 * Эф - история мелодий